halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeno Panthakree
Welcome Little_Missy - 19:14, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, you can join Xenopedia. Make sure you make good edits and not spamming...Little_Missy - 19:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Please don't add Category:Name to your pages --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) You wish to use them? Greetings! I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope, I am the categorizer and log Construct of the Librarian and her expedition team. You asked me, whether you may use the Eversio Inferi in your fanon? I suppose you may, however I should like it if you credited me for my work when it is done, and that you allow me to read the story once it is finished Change My last changes said that you made an edit to my Article, Baracuss Antairious, Yesterday... I would like to know what you changed, and please if you wish to change something then ASK me first ok?--Baracuss 23:05, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Stop putting categories in Please can you stop putting Category:name into your articles, because it creates more and more red links, which we are trying to cut down on. thank you.- Job? What do you mean by that?--Baracuss 15:24, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Well, technically, PTI only creates weapons for the humans. So, that would be a no...sorryLittle_Missy - 20:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Stop adding Category:Name Please, this is your second warning, stop adding it to your articles and go get rid of the old links. Now. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:05, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :LOMI, I think he got the message. Anyway, to Zeno: Just work on expanding those articles. They lack those general information about the Empire and also how they manage to beat the Human Fleet.Little_Missy - 21:27, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Excuse me!? I will thank you not to strut onto my creations and rudely throwing accusations at me for a small oversight. If you have a true problem with something of mine, speak to me with a little less attitude, or not at all. 304 Imperial Misanthrope PTI PTI is a Human Industry. They have no interest in producing weapons for a former enemy. I guess Feel free to make a brute supersoldier program.Eaite'Oodat 18:41, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Look Look at the newest weapon article Torian Carbine.Eaite'Oodat 02:26, 8 September 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks for reading my article im glad you enjoyed =] Hollywood Brute Empire In response to you wanting the PI's weapons in your Brute Empire, i'm going to have to say no because the PI are in the Necros universe and in that universe, the Jiralhanian Empire is the Jiralhanae Alliance. So i'm sorry but to avoid total confusion and apocalypse i can't. Sorry, Torian Warship I need you to write the article.Eaite'Oodat 03:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) For the Torian warship article i meant this Torian Warships Well Kind of I've been here about 1 month, likely less than that, I simply enjoy making my own universe of Halo. I wouldn't mind designing such a page with you, though if we could leave my articles out of it I'd prefer that Are you tired Are you getting tired of people complaining about your articles well i cna stop that if you would allow it.Eaite'Oodat 21:42, 17 September 2008 (UTC) No prob but some of your images might have to be changed, cause they belong to the users who made it, if you need new ones i can get them.Eaite'Oodat 22:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Thank You I appreciate that. Sadly I'm running out of ideas. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:36, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Articles Wow, you have created some very nice articles --Zamra 'Vorum 23:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Offer I noticed that you are looking for a veteran user? Well, i am experienced (been here for over a year, and then some). I also noticed you wanted to fabricate a company? I two of my own, Ion Technologies Corporation, and Xen Hypernautics (as well as all their subsidiaries and products). The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me How About will this work Kardage Do you believe in monsters? --Zamra 'Vorum 17:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Article That was kind of a rhetorical question. You really didn't have to answer it. It just went along with the link. The Kardage give a new meaning to the word "monster". --Zamra 'Vorum 18:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Godmodded articles can either be overpowered, nonsense or just unrealistic. Please look at the talk page to know why he put it there. Also, next time, please leave your messages at the bottom of the talk page. I hate to search for your message lying in the middle...Little_Missy - 19:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Look at this article Marauder Exo Suit.Eaite'Oodat 02:47, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I know that suit would make a hunter cry.Eaite'Oodat 03:02, 21 September 2008 (UTC) G-1 Gamma Launcher He's protected from the radiation. The technology is Contained Gamma Radiation. juljul 13:05, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Sangheili Legends Please feel free to add your own legend--Baracuss 15:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Ah Yes The Creepy Guy @ Work. I'm a big fan of Dane Cook, it even says that on my userpage. --Zamra 'Vorum 16:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Entertainment I'll keep my entertainment section up to date. I just added two more. They're music videos by my favorite band. There is a possiblility you may have heard of them. --Zamra 'Vorum 16:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Legends It doesn't have to be a Sangheili Legend. It could be a Brute Legend! It's just called Sangheili Legends because it's going to be linked to my other article: Sanghelios Museum of Science and Warfare.--Baracuss 21:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Alright Just be sure that, in some way, it is linked to Sangheili Legends somehow alright?--Baracuss 23:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Right. You can even have the link say Brute Legends If you wish. I just would like to expand my Article, and I am glad that you're helping!--Baracuss 23:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Cool --Baracuss 01:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Chaos (legend) --Baracuss 21:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Private war Look at this article Iriens.Eaite'Oodat 22:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Step one they clone themselves instead of drafting soldiers and 2 they were enemies to the forerunners so they made the flood to wipe out their enemies but instead they were alomst completely destroyed by their own creations. And they are the reason you cannot win the war they own the company your fighting against and thats why the company has have 20 billion pirvate guard, to fight against you.Eaite'Oodat 23:04, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Not when they are being made from a race with Tier one or higher tech that is common sense, but how about this i'll lower the number to 10 billion clone private guards and 100 million human private guard.Eaite'Oodat 23:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) How abotu tihs they deploy 2 billion clone private guard and 150 million human private guard.Eaite'Oodat 23:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I got 10 billion Torians and an Army of clones who are six times faster and stronger than the average human.Eaite'Oodat 00:08, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Sadly 1 Irien could kill a hundred droids, no problem and if you ask why Iriens are and i'll say it again 6 times faster and stronger than a normal human. And all my tanks are bigger than your Tankbuster or my walkers would destroy it.Eaite'Oodat 00:16, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Company Well, for starters your company could use a infobox; like mine. There, you can put actual company info (hense, then name). Same with the company's products (if you want, i could do this for you). The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Check it out now. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Confetti and Fireworks Happy Halo 3 anniversary! --Zamra 'Vorum 23:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Articles Which specific articles would you like me to help you with? The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me That's fine. The Exectutive Chairman Contact Me Maydor Antairious He blamed his brother for not protecting their Mother from a pack of Brutes that murdered her. Maydor had already signed up for the Covenant Military and was not around, or anywhere near, Sanghelios when this event occured, and he made Baracuss (His Brother) promis him that he would not let anything bad come to Their Mother or Sister.--Baracuss 00:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) It's Talk Page On that article's talk page you asked a question. I just answered your question.--Baracuss 23:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Halo: What If? Halo: What If? is currently on hold. I dunno why, but i'd join it in a minute if i could. Thx for the comment. Content boxes If you see a content box on a page that you want for a article, copy it from the part, paste it on your article and replace details with your own. And on the notion of being sorry for bitching about me trying to help with your articles, thats fine, at least you admit it and are ready to take help for your articles. Thanks Oh well I needed them for a bit, but now I'm good so thanks. Uasp Erbomee Sure We are still cool.Eaite'Oodat 11:42, 2 October 2008 (UTC) My Fanon Hey Zeno, have you checked out my fanon Battle Group Divine Light, message me how you like it. Uasp Erbomee Thank you Well, since I couldn't think of a brute name, I used my halopedia brute name. Uasp Erbomee Heavy Plasma Launcher Some serious heavy weaponry. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:28, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Fleet Well, what types of ships will we have and what will be the flagship? Uasp Erbomee Response Well its gonna be Elite and what will be the fleet size? Uasp Erbomee Too large and what type of ships are in the fleet. Also, it'll affect my userpage and fanon. Uasp Erbomee Well im changing the page a bit to fit along my fanon. Uasp Erbomee I Know You don't i know u from Halopedia? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 20:54, 4 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Zeal Hi, thx for the compliment on my article. Anyways, my Halopedia account is also Yuhi33, so you can send me a friend request :) P.S. I'll take care of the carbon.Yuhi33 23:37, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Colonial Fringer Weaponry Zeno, you're welcome make a gun for the Fringers. But I do have some stipulations. First, co-property. Second it with you and me. Second, the Fringers don't have the biggest budgets, so they end up using technology that has some drawbacks, so you should include a "disadvantages" section in your article. And I would prefer if you'd put your idea on my talk page prior to creating it. I look forward to co-operating with you future on other Fringer articles. Sincerely, FWH Fleet Why cant the flagship be a battleship? Uasp Erbomee Power isnt everything. Uasp Erbomee The battleship is pretty powerful and strong. Uasp Erbomee No one know the armament of a supercarrier, but the battleship has 12 pulse lasers w/ about 5 plasma torpedoes. Uasp Erbomee Vespera Yeah, you can join, but none of ya Jiralhanae Empire buisness. Stuff On the character, a Kig Yar would have a Energy Cutlass, check what they are on Halopedia. Also, they wouldn't of been able to get on anything bigger than a Destroyer, mostly due to nobody trusting them enough to give them a ship bigger than that. As for the picture, a Image doesn't belong to you unless you made it or photoshopped it or visually edited in some way. Going on the assumption that you didn't make that image, he's perfectly capable of using it. RE:Images Nah, like I said, unless you made it or 'shopped it, its not yours. Besides, the image used wasn't even your original upload. Also, with Energy Swords, they are weapons only given to the nobles of the Sangheili, so the chances of it slipping into a Kig Yar's hands are slim. Page It's good. I don't think Jackals can use energy swords though. Baw Wee 01:05, 6 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Our Page So how much are we gonna add to it? Uasp Erbomee Position Our fleet is in the Prytor System. Uasp Erbomee I'm going down to the planet, Zalcronia, to meet someone. I'm taking the Supercarrier and a dozen other ships into the atmosphere. I want you to control the rest of the ships in orbit. Uasp Erbomee Well, he doesn't cause any harm as of yet... Little_Missy - 13:52, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Permission You have permission to settle that argument, well I'm meeting with a close ally of Baracuss. Uasp Erbomee Whats happening?! Uasp Erbomee I'm sending Hunters and Ultras to help you. Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM):The phantom is entering your hanger, they will be there in a moment just stay alive! Uasp Erbomee Uasp (COM: Roger that but its dangerous down here. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Let me guess, brute stalkers boarded our ship somehow and fought you? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Well at least your alive and the ship is alright. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Our duty is to guard this planet and you can go inside, I'll stay out here. Uasp Erbomee Uasp: How's your arm? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Its so strange that this system has a green star, right? Uasp Erbomee Uasp: Lets go on patrol in a Spectre. Uasp Erbomee Well, copyright or not, you should give credit to those studios/authors. That should end this fruitless argument...Little_Missy - 14:02, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Like I said, just ignore him... arguing about this issue is (sorry to say) stupid...Little_Missy - 14:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Stacker Dear Zeno, I have seen some of your latest correspondences with Subtank, and concur that Stacker's actions are inflammatory and out-of-line. Please notify me again if he harasses your articles on their talk pages and I will speak to him promptly. :) Thanks for letting us know. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:37, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Krana 'Ralsamnee Krana: Greetings Zeno Panthakree, I am Krana 'Ralsamnee. I am a substitute High Councilor for my Mate, Baracuss Antairious, Until he returns from Chaos. It's good to have you here.-- Krana (brushing the fly off): Frefre... one of the harmless creatures of Zalcronia. And yes, this planet is one of many Fallbacks... Look out! (She raised her Carbine and shot past your head! You turn and see a large, lizard-like creature) Damn Zalcrans...-- Go right ahead! -- I agree... I just hope that we do not run into any Hybrids...-- Sorting through the crap Zeno, in RR's own word, Please notify me again if he harasses your articles on their talk pages and I will speak to him promptly.. Now you've said Relentless Rescusant said that if you criticze me about my articles one more time to to tell him.. Harrassment does not equal criticism, as sure as you would like to think that. In fact, Stacker was attempting to apologise and agree that your article is somewhat sensical. In light of the fact your trying to get Stacker banned for nothing, I'm going to give you a warning on trying to fan flames in this minor conflict, you attempt this again its going to be a second warning, a ban. Wether you like it or not, your accepting his apology. Flood Drop Pods Flood Drop Pods are different, in that they only carry single Flood, and they carry combat forms, not infection forms. Added on to that, they are only used by the gravemind, as they are, essentially, simply stolen Human and Covenant drop pods. Thanks Thank-you for the Welcome, but I've been part of Halo Fanon since March, but I guess thats ok, cause I'm starting all over. Halo's Legionair ("Contact") 04:58, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Mission Good, I'm a better driver than gunner anyway. (We travel through the jungle until a pack of Zalcrans attack and start to board me) Help! Uasp Erbomee Good...........(pain), but they hit my arm that got hurt years ago and now blood is flowing out. Uasp Erbomee Lets return to camp, but I cant use my lower left arm (the the elbow to the hand), i think we'll have to amputate it. We need to amputate it before it gets infected. Uasp Erbomee New Articles *Klarka: A species native to Zarklear. *Acid Grenade: The name says it all. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:16, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Your Articles It seems that most of articles you make are deemed god-modded. Uasp Erbomee Well, I've been thinking of making articles and I was thinking you could give me advice, but since some of your articles are god-modded, I'm wondering if I should ask for you advice. Uasp Erbomee Sorry. I was thinking of making a ship article and a weapon article. Uasp Erbomee Here's my weapon article, Type-29 Handgun. Uasp Erbomee Also give me feedback on it so far, okay? Uasp Erbomee Well, a plasma pistol overcharge shot takes out all the shields while this pistol only takes out half. Uasp Erbomee Well, what will I do for the side bar thing like on my Userpage and my weapon article? Uasp Erbomee Okay, I'll ask them. Uasp Erbomee RE:revielle fleet Sure, use a marathon cruiser. Name it, and give it a captain. Sorry Thats funny though. --Zamra 'Vorum 12:04, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Next time, don't use report a problem if you want the Administrators to delete your article. Use the Template:Delete instead.Little_Missy - 13:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Idea I think I got an idea about how you can still create that new article. First of all. What were you going to create with that image of the acid grenade? --Zamra 'Vorum 22:32, 9 October 2008 (UTC) RE:Please Dont I'm not making a grunt faction, the faction I'm making is a Covenant consisting of Jiralhanae (Brutes), Unggoy (Grunts) and Yanme'e (Drones), short to say, the unfairly treated races. I have a problem coming up with a name though. Do you have any suggestions for a name? LieutenantDavies 06:19, 10 October 2008 (UTC) The Plan The image I used is an old concept of the poison grenade in Gears of War 2. They gave it a new appearance so it doesn't look like that anymore. I'll try to see if I can find the new image later on today. --Zamra 'Vorum 12:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Sreluvian/Dalvian War Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've had a lot going on...okay. I'll make the page, and write some of it, and you can write some of course, and then we'll work on other stuff. But first let me make some more detailed pages about my weapons and ships-Vampirate68 19:29, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Signatures Go to this Link, edit, copy and paste to your own article, then costomize anyway you wish.-- Excelent Sig!-- No Luck I looked but I can't find that image anywhere. Your just going to have to find something other image, sorry. --Zamra 'Vorum 13:35, 11 October 2008 (UTC) My Sig Lyrics off Battery by Metallica. What? I'm confused, what do you need help with? Sig Heres mah new sig Zeno. Fixed It It was easy. Its What I Do The problem was that you basically had your signature inside your signature. Does that make sense? BTW, check out this new section on my page. Its called the B.A.M.F list. Vespera Post Now that Ang has just launched the ambush on the Brutes, its fine to post. New Article Hey, I finished my first article (besides my userpage). Its the Type-29 Handgun. Uasp Erbomee Stalker!!!! Just kidding, I like your sig, makes me want to have one. Uasp Erbomee Yes, 2nd in Command of the Fleet of Burning Might. Uasp Erbomee How do you like my sig? Yeah, that article is the history of the Fleet of Burning Might. Make it a ship article for a new ship our fleet. So make a ship article and that ship class will be part of our fleet, just like the Titan-class Battleship New? Actualy I have been here for quite a while. Forerunner 14:53, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Its a bit long... but otherwise good... I recommend shorten the sig to something simpler, though you don't have to do it... KAC- 13:51, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I can make one for you, though you need to give a detail description...KAC- 14:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Uh... I think I've finish the sig... Check it here....KAC- 14:29, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ... Ah...ya, Truth would be pissed off. BTW, whats with the music in the background? RP You don't need anybody's permission to start a RP You Should Know Check the last message you sent me. RPlay Thing I don't know how to create those RP invite pages, sorry. RP Sorry, I can't Help, I'm too busy right now Sorry.. I'm busy as well... :( KAC- 13:45, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Battle Uasp: We are currently in battle over another planet in the Prytor System. I would suggest asking Imperial Malpractice user... he seems to know how to work out a template... I'm very busy for now... school projects...KAC- 13:52, 20 October 2008 (UTC)